un pieux mensonge
by Mounira
Summary: Francis' Lügen sind ein willkommener Komplize, auf den sich Arthur im Notfall immer verlassen kann. [UKFr/FrUK]


**Titel:** un pieux mensonge (frz.: eine Notlüge, eine kleine Unwahrheit)

**Disclaimer:** Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und das wissen wir auch alle.

**Warnings:** slash (und leichter Kitsch, wie ich befürchte)

**Pairing:** UKFr oder FrUK oder wie man es auch verstehen/sehen mag

**Kommentar:** Wenig Sinn, also like it or not. Ich lad's jetzt jedenfalls hoch und wem's gefällt, der möge es favorisieren und/oder kommentieren ^.-

* * *

**un pieux mensonge**

Es hatte ihn nie gegeben: den Moment, in dem England schlagartig bewusst geworden war, dass Frankreich ihn belogen hatte. Aber damals, als sie Seite an Seite im Schatten geruht und den ausufernden Sommertag genossen hatten, in den Feldern die verblassenden Klänge von Altenglisch, das zu jener Zeit von einer französisch-normannischen Obrigkeit regiert wurde, damals hatte alles seinen Anfang gefunden.

Damals hatte Frankreich gelogen.

Es hatte damit zu tun gehabt, dass England die Jungen nicht verstand, die gestern noch so groß waren wie er und sich scheinbar über Nacht in ausgewachsene Männer verwandelten. Männer, die kein Interesse mehr daran hatten, mit einem Jungen wie Arthur durch die Wiesen zu toben, sondern die plötzlich die Frauen heirateten, denen sie bis vor kurzem noch an den Zöpfen gezogen hatten.

Wie passierte das?

Die Augenbrauen kritisch verzogen, hatte Arthur im Gras gesessen und verdrießlich mit den Zehen gewackelt. Direkt neben ihm entspannte la France. Die Lider geschlossen, lehnte die wenig ältere Nation an einem der dicken, robusten Bäume und ließ das Leben Leben sein. Am Leib eines dieser furchtbar auffälligen und viel zu bunten Kleider, die man schon aus 100 Metern Entfernung problemlos sehen konnte und die so viel Lebensfreude versprühten, dass Arthur insgeheim einen ganzen Sack davon haben wollte.

Nur was brachte ihm das, wenn er sie nicht teilen konnte? Wenn die, die heute mit ihm spielten, sich morgen schon zu alt dafür fühlten und ihn links liegen ließen? Krieg war kein Spiel.

Menschenleben gingen so schnell vorüber. Kinder wurden im Handumdrehen erwachsen. Es war schwierig unter diesen Umständen Freunde zu finden...

„Angleterre?" Francis musterte ihn vorwitzig aus einem halb geöffneten Auge. „Was tötest du denn so eifrig mit dem Blick, hm?"

„Was geht's dich an. Verschwinde wieder nach Hause!" Grummelnd drehte sich England weit genug weg, um Frankreich nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Wind strich entlang der Blätter und ließ seine unsichtbaren Hände übers Gras wandern. Alles war in Bewegung, wenngleich sie an einem Tag wie dem heutigen kaum auffiel.

„Oh, tu es de mauvaise humeur(1)? Dabei ist doch so ein herrlicher Tag. Tiens(2), der Himmel!"

Ehe sich der Angesprochene versah, hatten sich zwei warme Arme um seinen kleinen Oberkörper geschlossen und zogen ihn nach hinten. England entfuhr ein erschrecktes Japsen, aber er landete weich. Halb auf Frankreich, der zwischen den Blättern des Baumes hindurch auf den strahlendblauen Himmel deutete. Die feinen Wolken glichen einem nahezu transparenten Schleier. Von dem viel zu häufig anzutreffenden Regen fehlte weit und breit jede Spur. Nicht mal der altbekannte Vorhang aus Nebel hatte heute früh über den Grashalmen gehangen.

Frankreich war bester Laune, so wie es sich für Gewinner gehörte. England hatte zudem das Gefühl, dass die andere Nation fortwährend das Schönste und Angenehmste im Alltag suchte. In den Dingen, in den Menschen, in jedweder Lebenslage. Francis' Augen hatten einen geübten Blick dafür, der dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht dann eine ungeheure Freude verlieh. Frankreich war beneidenswert in solchen Momenten; beneidenswert und unbeschreiblich schön.  
England, dem vom vielen Laufen durch Dickicht und Unterholz stets Schlammspritzer auf den Wangen und der Stirn klebten, sah beschämt zu Boden, wenn ihn Francis' Schönheit zu übermannen drohte. Frankreich war wie die Mädchen, klein und raffiniert, zugleich aber auch wie die Frauen, würdevoll, stark und bildhübsch.

Nur England blieb ein rotzfrecher Junge, ohne ein eindrucksvoller und attraktiver Mann zu werden… So kam es ihm zumindest vor. Selbst wenn er wie ein Seemann fluchte, verlieh ihm das keine größere Autorität. Es machte ihn eher zum Gespött.

Arthurs Geruchssinn wurde allmählich von Francis' Duft eingewickelt. Frisch, gepflegt, dezent und resolut. Arthur wollte gerade protestieren – was bildete sich der unverschämte Froschfresser eigentlich ein, ihn so fest an sich zu drücken?! –, da knackte es in einigen Metern Entfernung. Schritte wateten durch die Büsche, Kichern ebbte auf. Zwei gedämpfte Stimmen hallten durch die unberührte Natur. Ein Mann und eine Frau, noch längst keine 20.

Beide Nationen setzten sich neugierig auf, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Arthurs auffällig grüne Augen weiteten sich.

„Aww, l'amour!", wisperte Frankreich plötzlich ungeheuer aufgeregt und schlang entzückt die Arme noch fester um das kleine England. Sie kamen direkt auf seinem Bauch zum Liegen, um von dort aus eine vulkanartige Hitze zu verbreiten. England trieb es die Luft aus den Lungen. Allerdings machte er lieber den Anblick des sich küssenden Pärchens dafür verantwortlich.

Von hier aus waren die beiden gut zu sehen, wie sie dort drüben an einem morschen Baumstumpf lehnten und er ihren herzförmigen Mund mit seinem verschloss. Ihr Lachen schwebte noch als glückliches Echo durch den Wald, während die Körper so dicht beieinander standen, als wären sie drauf und dran miteinander zu verschmelzen. Tupfen des Sonnenlichts, welches durch die Baumkronen drang, sprenkelten Haut, Haar und Kleidung. Seine Hände fanden ihre Hüften und ertasteten ihre ansehnliche Taille, indessen sie die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Lücken geschlossen wurden, von denen Arthur nicht mehr angenommen hatte, dass es sie noch gab.

„Allez, wir gehen!", entschied Francis und zog Arthur gleich darauf auf die Füße. Den Kopf umständlich verrenkend, um doch noch etwas mehr von den Kosereien zu erhaschen, stolperte Arthur mehr als dass er lief.

Als Francis schließlich anhielt, war das Pärchen längst außer Sichtweite. Doch erst jetzt war auch England in der Lage, wieder nach vorn zu blicken. Dummerweise erwartete ihn da ein himmelweites Grinsen.

„Was?", plärrte er, mit einem Male beschämt, weil er sich seine Faszination nicht so offensichtlich hatte anmerken lassen wollen.

Frankreich lachte, wobei ihm die Haare auf der rechten Seite hinterm Ohr hervor rutschten und über seiner rosigen Wange schwebten. An seinem Handgelenk wippte ein selbst gebasteltes Armband aus Gänseblümchen und vierblättrigem Klee.  
„L'amour, das Schönste überhaupt! Nicht wahr, petite Angleterre?"

Arthur wurde das Ganze zunehmend peinlicher. Er hatte nicht gestarrt! Er starrte nie! Erst recht nicht, wenn irgendwelche Leute sich küssten und es dazu führte, dass Frankreich aussah, als ginge ihm das Herz auf. Das war schrecklich. Gleich aus mehreren Gründen: einerseits weil es bedeutete, dass die kleinen Jungen zu erwachsen geworden waren, um noch mit Arthur spielen zu wollen. Andererseits weil es Francis so schön strahlen ließ und Francis' schönes Strahlen wiederum dafür sorgte, dass England sich noch kleiner und noch seltsamer fühlte.

„Nein, du Idiot! Was soll denn daran bitte schön sein? Warum sollte man so was überhaupt machen?!" Sich angeekelt schüttelnd, verschränkte Arthur patzig die Arme und kehrte Francis den Rücken zu. Dieser kicherte erneut, bestens amüsiert.  
„Na, weil man verliebt ist natürlich!"

„Verliebt?" Arthur wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter. Francis' Lächeln war noch da, wenngleich er wieder in den Himmel hinaufschaute und dabei ein bestätigendes Geräusch verlor.  
„Mhm. Wenn jemand für dich ganz besonders wichtig ist, dann bekommt er einen sicheren Platz hier drin…" Theatralisch seufzend, breitete Frankreich die Arme aus und legte seine Hände flach auf seine Brust, genau über sein Herz. Den Blick dabei unvermittelt vom Himmel auf Arthur fallen lassend, welcher sich in die Magengrube geboxt fühlte.

Arthurs Augenbrauen, groß wie sie waren, kräuselten sich absurd und bildeten das, was in späteren Jahren eine Falte werden würde, weil sich ihm nicht erschloss, wie jemand einen Platz in einer anderen Person haben konnte. Aber hier ging es ja auch um Menschen. Er war anders. Frankreich war anders. Sie waren keine Menschen...

„Können wir uns auch verlieben?", wunderte sich Arthur mit einem Male.

Etwas in Francis' Miene veränderte sich abrupt. Flackerte auf und erlosch, sodass seine Augen tiefer und dunkler wirkten, indessen sie auf Arthur ruhten und ihn für einen unbestimmten Moment inspizierten. Frankreich schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Seine Lippen setzten zum Sprechen an, dann jedoch schluckte er und schien sich für eine andere Antwort als ursprünglich geplant zu entscheiden.

„Non."

England kam sich versteinert vor. Francis war nicht glücklich – und Arthur merkte, wie ihm selbst plötzlich viel schwerer ums Herz war als bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch.

Auf seine Füße hinab schauend, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und sah einer winzigen Schecke dabei zu, ihr Häuschen über den Waldboden zu schleppen.  
Es war schade, dass das, was andere Leute – allen voran Francis – so fröhlich stimmte, ihnen nicht zuteil werden würde. England war dieser Gedankengang gar nicht recht bewusst. Er stand nur da, still die kleinen Füßchen übereinander schiebend, und beobachtete wie Frankreich mit unangemessen großem Interesse an seinem Armband rumnestelte.

England wäre nicht im Traum in den Sinn gekommen, dass Frankreich ihn belogen hatte.

**. • * • .**

* * *

Irgendwann war ihm aufgefallen, dass es eine Lüge war. Dass es sich als bewusste Falschaussage herausstellte. Sie konnten sich sehr wohl verlieben und Arthur realisierte, dass seine Frage, so wie er sie an diesem Sommertag formuliert hatte, das eigentliche Problem an der Sache gewesen sein musste. Er hatte viel mehr mit dem Herzen gesprochen als er es beabsichtigt hatte und Frankreich hatte es gesehen. Frankreich hatte ihn gesehen. Ihn und sein Herz, in dem längst ein Platz für Francis reserviert war.

_Können __**wir**__ uns auch verlieben?_

_**Wir**_ bezog sich in diesem speziellen Falle nicht auf ihr Dasein als Nationen. Arthur dachte damals nur, dem wäre so. Sein Verstand war immer schon gut darin gewesen, die Dinge diplomatisch angehen zu wollen. Aber sein Herz… sein verfluchtes Herz hatte auf etwas ganz Anderes abgezielt.

_**Wir**_ bezog sich auf sie beide. Frankreich und England.

Francis Bonnefoy und Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur war verliebt gewesen. Damals schon.

Heute noch.

Wer – wenn nicht Frankreich – wäre in der Lage gewesen, genau das zu erkennen?

**. • * • .**

* * *

Der Wein in dem tiefbäuchigen Kelchglas glänzte rubinrot, als Arthur das Glas murrend neu befüllte und es dann unspektakulär zum Mund hob. Im Haus roch es nach frisch Gekochtem; das Abendessen lag hinter ihnen. Feinste Pastete. Kochen konnte Frankreich nach wie vor fabelhaft.

„Zut alors, Angleterre! Das spült man doch nicht runter wie Bier! Wie oft muss ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen?!" Mitsamt dem Tadel riss Francis die Weinflasche vom Tisch. Arthur bereute, kein bisschen betrunken zu sein. Diese Plörre brachte es einfach nicht.

„Dann schaff was Richtiges zu trinken ran!"

„Crétin!", schnaufte Francis empört, derweil er ein paar Sachen in der Küche aufräumte. Arthur saß am Tisch eben dieser gemütlichen Landhausküche, in einem kleinen, französischen Häuschens, eine halbe Stunde Autofahrt von Paris entfernt, und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Francis es wusste. Seit je her. Dass Francis es schon viel länger wusste als Arthur.

Aber das, was sie teilten, war das nicht letztendlich viel mehr ein Kompromiss? Weil Zeit und Geschehnisse sie achtlos zusammen genäht hatten und offenbar nichts und niemand diese Fäden zu lösen fähig war? Wer wäre England ohne Frankreich, und wer Frankreich ohne England?  
Sie waren nicht mehr voneinander zu trennen.

„Besorgst du uns jetzt noch was Vernünftiges zu trinken oder schaffst du nicht mal das, Frosch?!", maulte Arthur erneut. Jetzt mit einem Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt und die Hand von der Stirn aus nach hinten durchs rebellische Haar fahren lassend. Er war zu nüchtern, um sich an einem Tag wie dem heutigen selber zu ertragen. An einem Tag, an dem er zu sehr über seine Offensichtlichkeit nachdachte.  
Es war in beschäftigten Zeiten so viel einfacher. All die Jahrhunderte, in denen Arthur damit zu tun hatte, sein Territorium auszuweiten... Die Welt müsste größer sein. Letztlich hätte ihn das aber auch nicht davor bewahrt, sich selber zu verstehen und zu bemerken, auf lange Sicht doch immer wieder mit den Gedanken und Taten an Frankreich kleben zu bleiben. Stichwort: zusammen genäht. Die unsichtbaren Fäden spannten, wenn Arthur sich zu weit von Francis entfernte. Dann zog und schmerzte es genau dort, wo die Nadel des Schicksals zugestochen hatte: in Englands Brust.

Arthurs Körper versteifte sich, als sich plötzlich lange, schmale Finger in seinen Nacken legten und gekonnt massierend Druck ausübten. Bewegungen vollführten, Knoten bearbeiteten, England aufstöhnen ließen. Es tat weh. Schmerz tat gut.

Die späte Herbstsonne malte den Raum warm orange an und schien den Geruch der Kräuter, die in dem langen Blumenkasten vor dem halb geöffneten Küchenfenster wuchsen, noch zu intensivieren.

„Du bist unausstehlich, Angleterre! Zum Glück bin ich dich morgen wieder los!" Die Finger kannten keine Nachsicht. Sie ließen England dafür büßen, in dieser Woche geschätzte drei Mal zu oft in einer Position eingeschlafen zu sein, die ihm sein Körper verübelte.

Francis blieb Arthurs liebster Lügner.

All die Jahrhunderte hindurch, entlang der Grenzen von Krieg und Zweitracht, Hass und Friedensverträgen, Handel und Vorurteilen und Zusammenarbeit, hatten sie einander viel zugemutet. Doch Frankreich hatte England nie emotional entblößt. In all dieser Zeit hatte Frankreich nicht ein einziges Mal auf den Zustand von Arthurs Herz angespielt. Dabei hätte er mehr als nur eine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Es mehr als nur ein Mal für sich ausnutzen können.  
Arthur bezweifelte, dass wenn die Dinge umgekehrt wären, er selbst so nobel hätte bleiben können. Sein Temperament glich viel zu oft einem Pulverfass; Gentleman-Attitüde hin oder her, ein Funke genügte meist, um ihn explodieren zu lassen.

Nach Jahren des Hin- und Herüberlegens hatte England sich schließlich verzweifelt mit sich selbst und der Gesamtsituation arrangiert. Es galt, was immer galt: das Beste draus machen.

Francis' Lügen waren da ein willkommener Komplize, auf den er sich im Notfall immer verlassen konnte.

Den Kopf mit einem müden Laut zurückfallen lassend, öffnete Arthur die bis gerade geschlossenen Lider und sah verklärt zu dem Franzosen hinauf. In seinen Bewegungen innehaltend, blickte Francis angenehm lächelnd hinab.

„Und du bist ein elendiger, widerlicher Lügner", raunzte Arthur, ohne bedrohlich zu klingen. Francis hob nicht mal eine Braue, sondern blieb gänzlich untangiert von der Feindlichkeit.  
„Non."

Die dreiste Leichtigkeit, mit der Francis die Lüge von der Zunge rollte, sollte Arthur nicht so verdammt ärgerlich machen. Trotzdem stieg sein Blutdruck, überschwemmte Hitze sein Gesicht und machte ihn noch empfänglicher für die verboten warmen Fingerspitzen, die sich unaufhaltsam in seine Haut sengten. Seine Schultern würden verbrennen, wenn er nicht sofort etwas unternahm. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Francis war Schuld, denn Francis log brav und gab Arthur somit grünes Licht.  
Im Zuge einer überstürzten Bewegung drehte sich Arthur halb auf dem Stuhl herum, krallte seine Hand in den zarten Stoff von Francis' gutem Kaschmirpullover und zog den Franzosen mit einem brutalen Ruck zu sich heran. Ihre Nasen kollidierten, ihre Atemluft umkreiste ihre Gesichter wie es zwei wilde Tiere im Kampf ums Revier zu tun pflegten.

„Lass los."

Dass sich Frankreich anmaßte, die Worte in so präzisem Englisch auszusprechen wie selten etwas zuvor, brachte das Fass bei Arthur zum Überlaufen. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als seine Finger sich noch tiefer in den teuren Stoff gruben und er ihre Münder dicht genug zusammendrängte, um Francis' ein höhnendes O_ui_ auf die Lippen zu pressen.  
So schmeckten Lügen.  
Rau wie ein Kuss auf hoher See. Verlangend, nagend, salzig. Verzehrend.

Eine simple Lüge, bestehend aus drei läppischen Buchstaben, hatte genügt, damit Arthur Francis seine Zunge in den Mund schieben konnte.  
Oui.  
Non.  
Yes.  
No.  
Es machte keinen Unterschied, schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten sich definitiv schon viel zu oft geküsst. Nüchtern, betrunken, schwelend vor lauter Ärger und Frustration, oder hingerissen von Verzweiflung und Resignation. Sie hatten immer viel zu viel geküsst.

Francis war hier und jetzt so hübsch wie eh und je. Selbst wenn er die Augen absichtlich zufallen ließ, brauchte Arthur wenig Fantasie, um sich das Strahlen in ihnen vorzustellen, mit dem Francis stets der Liebe begegnete. Damals wie heute.  
Francis hatte sich in der Beziehung nicht verändert. Alles an ihm war noch genauso aufgeregt und elektrisiert wie in dem Moment, als sie beide das junge Pärchen im Wald entdeckt hatten.

_**-l'amour-**_

Arthur genoss das Aufgebaren des anderen Körpers. Die perfekte Mischung aus Gegenwehr und Hingabe. Das Zerren von Frankreichs Seite aus durchlief eine altbekannte Metamorphose: War zuerst präsent, lag dann am Boden und stand ohne jede Vorwarnung wieder auf, um England achtkantig in die Schranken zu weisen. Mit mehr Gewalt als nötig, haschten Francis' Lippen zurück und manövrierten Arthurs Zunge wieder dorthin, wo sie hergekommen war. Es tat Arthur weh, primär im Herzen. Nicht weil Francis ihn gerade in die Unterlippe gebissen hatte. Arthur hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde.

„Mein guter Wein bekommt dir nicht, Angleterre!" Francis vollbrachte das Kunststück, sich mit wenigen Worten kalkuliert zu befreien. Ohne etwa kalt oder spottend zu klingen. Seine Stimme war wissend. Allwissend. Ohne Arthur zu entblößen. Wie immer. Arthur bemerkte es nicht mal, als seine Finger von dem Pullover abließen. Die lodernde Wut war fort. Erstickt zwischen ihren Mündern.

Francis reckte sich über Arthur hinüber zum Tisch, um ihm das Weinglas wegzunehmen.

„Ganz offensichtlich", log Arthur und bemühte sich um eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Besorg das nächste Mal einfach was Vernünftiges zu trinken!"

Sich mit dem konfiszierten Weinglas an die Anrichte lehnend, grinste Francis frech, ein nonchalantes _**Oui**_ verlierend. Er strahlte bildhübsch, als er das Glas an die Lippen hob und guten Gewissens auf die Lüge trank.

• **ENDE •**

* * *

**1:** Tu es de mauvaise humeur? = Hast du schlechte Laune?

**2:** Tiens = Schau


End file.
